


Perfection

by AmBunMustRun



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Drugs, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Photography, creepy dad is creepy, free cookie for anyone who guesses who her dad is, seriously I want to punch him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmBunMustRun/pseuds/AmBunMustRun
Summary: The origin story for my OC Meredith.
Relationships: Susie (Dead by Daylight)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my dear friend Kat for proof reading this!

Born from a drunken union, she was deformed.

Meredith Jefferson had never been a pretty girl, according to her father. Cheeks too chubby that didn’t match her thin frame, too many freckles that littered them, golden eyes too thin… Her father paid for several surgeries over the years to correct her disturbing features. Yet, he was never satisfied. The surgeries were never enough for him.

She only wanted to be pretty. Inside and out. Perfect for her father. His approval desperately desired if only to have it for once in her life.

Before she got the surgeries, people would tell her that she was so beautiful. They had to be lying to her, but what did they gain from that? Her father would never lie to her; he loved her.

At least that was what she thought for the longest time.

Meredith got a penpal for a class assignment, a girl from Canada named Susie. They had connected rather well both to the surprise of them and to Meredith's teacher. It wasn't common, the man had said, that pen pals bonded as well as they had. Sure, friendships were made, but…

He laughed, telling Meredith he felt sentimental. Like her newfound friendship was akin to that of one he had, a long, long time ago.

The two continued to write long after the assignment was over, yet Susie still didn’t know what Meredith looked like after their friendship blossomed. Meredith asked a classmate to take a few pictures of her to send to her new friend, something that made Meredith feel bold and brave. 

The photoshoot took hours. Out of the numerous photographs her classmate took, she only thought five were worth sending.

Two profile shots of her long, platinum blonde hair over her shoulder, her vibrant pink beanie adorned with beautiful buttons. In both of them, she had a pensive look to her face, as though she was lost in thought. Two back shots that showed off her toned muscles from years of gymnastics, her arm stretched over her head and touching her opposite shoulder. And one, single, front shot that showed the entirety of her outfit; a soft pink shirt paired with a white skirt, transparent leggings with red hearts, and white boots with scarlet laces that reached up just past her knees. Meredith was smiling.

Even though her father kept telling her that her smile was crooked because of one tooth, Meredith didn’t care. It was the first time she didn't care what he thought of her.

Her pen pal told Meredith that she liked the pictures she had seen. Very much so.

Meredith couldn't believe how giddy she felt when she saw pictures of the Canadian girl, wearing a large, violet hoodie over a green skirt and black leggings. She had dark pink hair that peeked out from the hood, framing her face. Susie had the cutest smile, of that Meredith was certain, especially with the colorful braces that she had. The braces happened to match Susie’s outfit in the photos she sent.

There were even drawings the Canadian had drawn of Meredith. Compliments in Susie’s beautiful cursive. Susie’s handwriting wasn’t the only writing on some of these letters. There were three other, very distinct pieces of handwriting on some of these pieces of art. They agreed with Susie’s thinking that Meredith was cute, but it didn’t come across the same way that Susie meant.

Meredith treasured the letters that came after.

She never let her father see those letters. It wasn’t worth the risk. Not when their letters had no longer been _just_ an assignment. Susie said her own parents just wanted her to be happy, but Meredith knew her father would disapprove of that type of relationship, especially with it being transcontinental.

So she hid every letter, every piece of art, all tucked away into a little Showbox and shoved up high in her closet. Just out of the way enough that it wouldn't look suspicious or draw attention. It wasn't long before they exchanged numbers.

Every Friday night after school was their date night. They would often talk for _hours_ on end about school, homework, Meredith’s gymnastics and Susie’s art classes. They would watch movies and tv shows together and talk about them as they played on their respective televisions. Often times, Meredith would fall asleep with the phone in her hand, a smile on her face.

A Friday night like any other, Meredith had just settled into her bed, preparing for another night of talking with her love. She had called as she always had but Susie wasn’t the one that had answered. Her mother had answered the phone. That alone told Meredith that something was wrong. According to the woman's mother, Susie had gone missing, along with three of her friends. Meredith didn’t know what to think, wasn’t sure how to process this information. The two had just passed their one year anniversary.

She couldn't sleep for the next week. There were heavy, dark bags under her puffy, red eyes. She had lost count of how much she cried. Susie didn't just go missing. She was _gone._ The girl knew Meredith's number by heart, she confessed to being unable to sleep on Friday nights without her voice in her ear.

Her father gave her sleeping pills to try and help her sleep.

Meredith didn't know it would be the last night of her life when her father gave them to her.

Waking with rope around her wrists, blinding white light burning into her eyes, she grew fearful. Her father was standing afar, facing away from her, tinkering with something. She called to him to get his attention.

He turned to her with a dark look in his eyes, one that Meredith had never seen. She was used to looks of disappointment, disgust, and shame. But not a look with such darkness and evil behind it. It was the first time her father scared her. Truly and purely scared her.

_Beautiful._ It was the first time he had ever called her that in her whole life. Even with that look in his eyes, Meredith could hear sincerity when he called her that. With every picture he took of her, he complimented her more and more. Alluring... Ethereal.... Stunning...

**Perfect.**

Even with the tears running down her face, the way that she had changed in the short amount of time when she discovered that Susie was gone missing, she was _perfect_ to her father in that moment.

Innocence into corruption.

Love to sorrow, fear into anger, anger into _pain._

When he started to move in closer to focus on her face, Meredith started to fight against the binds her father had put on her, thrashing and trying to kick him away.

Even when the needle pierced her neck, pumping mind numbing drugs into her system, she wouldn't stop fighting. He gave her too much. All the fight she had left in her was gone before he withdrew the needle.

She woke to the feeling of cold dirt around her, feeling it fall in her mouth as she tried to gasp for air.

Try as she might to dig at the earth above her, loose as it was, she had been under it for far too long. All of Meredith’s senses had been clouded as she was feeling the last bit of life she had left leave her body. Fear and resentment had been the only thing to fill her in her final moments. Fear that she would never get to find and meet Susie and hold her in her arms, resentment towards her father for causing her so much suffering and ending her life.

Unknown to Meredith, above her shallow grave, the fog was rolling in. Black tendrils started to dig where Meredith had been buried, grabbing her ankles when her body was loose enough. The tendrils started to pull her body away from the grave, deeper into the woods than Meredith had ever explored when she was alive.

Meredith knew that she was trapped in Hell when she woke up from her death. Meredith _also_ knew that there was more than meets the eye, that much she didn’t need the lens of a camera to see. So what if she had to play a little cat and mouse? What was the worst that could happen to her? There’s nothing worse than being dead, after all.

Dead and alone.


End file.
